


Even If

by Ka5hew



Series: With Me [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Morning Kisses, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: after 6 months of dating, Frank takes Matt out for the day, but unfortunately, things go really wrong.(this can be read without reading the first part of the series)(sorry the summary is terrible, idk what im doing)
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902793
Kudos: 22





	Even If

**Author's Note:**

> wow i feel like i havent written in so long! anyways im glad to finally get this posted, though i dont know when ill be able to update cuz school has started again and ive had writers block for so long. i never actually intended for this to be a series, but i feel like its easier to structure this way. anyways hope u enjoy :)

Blood on his hands, blood on his clothes, blood flowing out of the gaping wound. he could hear his won heartbeat thrumming inside of him. The smell was getting overwhelming. Matt tried to stop it but it was no use.  
carefully, he dropped Frank on the sofa, whose breaths were becoming more labored by the minute, consciousness was slipping. As the man closed his eyes once again, Matt lightly slapped his cheek.  
“Dammit Frank, stay awake.” he hissed, and Frank gave a small grunt.  
He didn’t want to leave Frank alone but he needed the first aid kit or he would continue to bleed out all over Matt’s furniture. This shouldn’t have happened tonight. It was a silly little slip up but it could cost Frank his life.  
He didn’t have time to worry.  
Rushing, Matt got the kit and was back immediately. He got out the needle, but it took him seven tries to thread the needle; his hands were shaking, cold and covered in blood.  
By the time he made the first stitch, Frank was unconscious.  
__  
Earlier  
__  
It had been years since Matt had found that he loved waking up. Things had changed a lot in the past few months, the key thing being that he had started dating Frank, which meant that every morning he was graced with the presence of the most beautiful man he had ever not-seen (not that he needed to see Frank to be able to tell.) 

Today was one of those mornings. Matt woke up slowly, the noises of New York muffled by the steady thumping of Frank’s heart. He didn’t bother opening his eyes, instead breathing in Frank, and then burying his nose further into the crook of his neck. Frank, who was now awake, tightened his grip around Matt’s waist and smiled.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” his voice was almost a whisper. 

“Morning”

“You plannin’ on getting up any time soon Red?” Frank asked as Matt started planting kisses along his shoulders and up his neck.

“It’s Saturday” Matt traced the kisses up Frank’s jawline, feeling the light stubble prickling his lips as he did so.

“Don’t be lazy Red”  
Matt managed to press a quick kiss to Frank’s lips before the kicked off the covers, grabbed him from around the waist and started dragging him out of bed.

"Frank!" Matt groaned as the cold air hit his skin.

"C'mon Red, got a busy day today!" Frank replied, and Matt could tell he was enjoying seeing Matt suffer from the lack of warm covers.

"Busy?!? its Saturday!!!"

"Yeah... got some things planned"

"Things planned?"

"Don't worry, you won't even have to lift a finger."

Frank was usually up early, always ready on time, habits from being a soldier. Matt on the other hand, slept in as much as possible. it was tiring going out to fight crime at night and then having to go to court the next morning, so the weekends were sacred.  
But...if Frank said he had something planned, Matt had to trust it was something important, or at least good.

"Okay, fine, but put me down at least" he said; Frank had thrown him over his shoulder. Legs dangling, Matt tried to kick Frank in the chest, failing miserably until Frank finally put him down.

"Okay okay, Jesus Red, not even in the suit and you're throwing kicks."

Once back on the solid ground, Matt childishly stuck out his tongue at Frank, who just laughed as he left the room.  
___

By the time Matt was changed, Frank had already finished making breakfast, Matt could smell it everywhere. that was another big change in Matt's life; breakfast.  
before, it was whatever last minute thing Matt could find: leftovers in the fridge, a coffee on the way to the office, a breakfast bar foggy had brought in. But now, now he had Frank, and Frank was an amazing cook. It was something he didn't expect from Frank, seeming as he had only ever seen the man eating cold beans or a cheep sandwich on stakeouts, but then one day, Frank had made him dinner, and it was heavenly. 

Matt sat down eagerly in front of Frank as he was handed a plate of waffles, Delicious, warm, homemade waffles.Matt grabbed the fork and immediately dug into the food.  
Honestly, he wouldn't mind living like this forever.  
And the thing was, the thought didn't surprise him, because at this point, he had thought about it before. He wouldn't be afraid to live with Frank forever, and the fact that the idea no longer scared him made the delicious, warm, homemade waffles taste ten times as amazing. 

"So, how is it?" Frank asked, and his tone suggested he knew Matt loved them.  
"mm mm" was all he said, stuffing more waffle into his mouth. 

"okay so, once you're done stuffing yourself, go and get your coat, its cold and we're gonna be out all day."

"Lots planned?"

"You know it Red."

Matt was happy to assume it was just regular errands Frank needed to run, but something about everything was telling him that that wasn't the case. Frank had planned something for the both of them, and knowing Frank, it was probably something as amazing as his waffles.

since they had started dating, Matt hadn't expected Frank to be great at it, and that wasn't because Frank was a murdering vigilante. No, it was because, as far as Matt knew (meaning as much as Frank had told him), he had only ever dated one person, and he had ended up marrying them, so he hadn't expected him to have so much, well... experience. 

But he had been so wrong, that had been evident from the start. And under most circumstances, Matt hated being wrong; he was a lawyer, it was his job to be able to convince people he was right. But for once he didn't mind, in fact he was glad. 

Because meant that today could only get better.


End file.
